


How Harry killed Voldie

by Zabava



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Crack, Overpowered Harry Potter, That Halloween night, tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabava/pseuds/Zabava
Summary: Short dabble of what would have happened if Harry was of a slightly different temperament as a baby.It’s a bit ridiculous, don’t say I didn’t warn you.But hey, happy baby feelings, so whatever.





	How Harry killed Voldie

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first HP work, please don’t judge too harshly. :)
> 
> (And yes, I have a little one).

Lily was ready for the day to be done. Or, rather, she was ready for the WEEK to be done. Harry had a another tooth coming in, and was being clingier than ever before. The only other people he would let near were James and Sirius. Not even Peter or Remus could come into the room without Harry falling apart into a tantrum!

And you did NOT want to witness a magic toddler’s tantrum: books would start flying (and good if it was just books - once, Peter almost got hit with a kettle full of boiling water!); bricks would appear midair out of nowhere, fall, and vanish once again; the floor itself would roll in “waves” carrying the offender out of the house.

‘Just a couple of months more and he’ll grow out of this phase’ Lily kept telling herself, but it was just such slow going!

She was ready to go into battle, just to get out of the house! (But if course the Order would not hear of it.)

Molly and Alice and even Albus and Minerva had all been on the receiving end of one of Harry’s tantrums, by now, so they had plenty of compassion for her; but it was decided that unless they wanted a BIG bang throughout the Wizarding World, it was easier to just go along with what Harry wanted at least until he could be reasoned with.

Albus raised the idea of binding his magic temporarily once, to bring the childhood magic to more normal levels, but quickly backed off under the glares of Lily and Alice and the Marauders (and basically 3/4 of the table that Harry had had wrapped around his little finger.)

 

So here she was, on a Wednesday night, waiting for James to come home.

 

The floor below creaked.

‘Was he back already?’ Lily thought, surprised.

James wasn’t very high in the Auror ranks yet, barely more than a Trainee, so he often got held up doing the work no one else wanted to touch.

 

Lost in thought, she was rudely surprised when the door banged open.

The first thing she saw was blood red eyes.

The second was a sunken, almost nonexistent, nose.

The third was Harry’s reddening face, preparing to cry.

 

Before Voldemort - for it was surely him! - had the chance to fire his signature Avada at either mom or toddler, the biggest brick suddenly appeared right over his head and tumbled down, breaking not only his neck, but also the 3 levels lower in the house.

 

Lily just stood there gaping at the hole in the floor.

 

Harry giggled, happy to go back to playing with his dragons now that the intruder that was not-mama not-papa not-doggie was gone.

Maybe he would make the dragons fly?

 

The dragons looked at one another and decided that maybe they would stay shrunken and masquerading as toys for a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Dragons like comments? :)


End file.
